This invention relates to a readily soluble sweetening composition containing an edible bulking agent and a dipeptide sweetening agent and more particularly, it relates to methods of vacuum drum drying a low bulk density sweetening composition which results in a composition having extremely rapid solubility in water, and a bulk density and caloric value per unit of volume considerably less than that of sucrose.
Previous attempts to produce artificial sweeteners have involved the use of saccharins and/or cyclamates. In addition, problems have arisen with the use of these compounds, specifically, the saccharins which leave a somewhat bitter aftertaste in the mouth.
It has recently been found that certain dipeptide compounds possess an intense sweetness level. Examples of these compounds are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,475,403 and 3,492,131. Most suitable among these compounds are the lower alkyl esters of aspartylphenylalanine wherein the stereochemical configuration is L--L, DL--DL, DL--L or L--DL. Illustrative of the lower alkyl esters are methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl and the branched chain groups isometric therewith, with the methyl ester being the most preferred embodiment.
These dipeptide materials would appear to have great commercial applications as sweetening agents since they range up to 200 times the sweetness level of sucrose, have no discernible unpleasant aftertaste, and can be produced from naturally occurring amino acids. Problems have arisen, however, with the use of these compounds in that their rate of solution into water is markedly slower than sucrose, and that the compounds tend to decompose, losing substantially all their sweetness upon heating at temperature above about 80.degree. C.